Family secret
by lilly625
Summary: Bella and her Family have a secret that could destroy them all. all Human Very "adult." Smut/Slash.


**Author's note- This story has Slash and Smut that means boy/boy action if that is not your thing ""Do not read""!**

Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns Twilight. I'm just having some fun with her characters.

* * *

><p>Bella POV:<p>

I have the world's best family, a loving husband, the best mother and father you can possibly have, and three sets of brothers and sisters that are so crazy you cannot help but laugh at them. But we all have a secret that if anyone new about we would be outcasted and ran out of town.

"Bella my love what are you doing I have been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes" Edward said braking me out of my thoughts. "Nothing baby I was just thinking" I answered my husband looking up in to his gorges green eyes. He looked back as me and frowned, "is something the matter you look sad, are you worrying again? Do I need to call a family meeting?" he grinned. I could not help but smile back at him although are family meetings is the reason for my worrying. You see, my husband and I, along with all are brothers and sisters were adopted by are parents Carlisle and Esme.

Carlisle and Esme Cullen started health clinic in Seattle when they were only 19 helping young adult's ages 13 to 20 understand how to prevent them self's from getting sexually transmitted diseases and staying off drugs, the clinic is mostly runaways or orphan that have no other roll modals to teach them. And that is where we all met. Both mine Edwards parents died when we were too young to remember them, then jumping from foster home to foster home where we met and fell in love, until we were 17 when we finely found Carlisle and Esme, Jasper and Alice's parents disowned them when Alice's dad found them having sex in her Parents bed when they were fourteen and they lived in shelters until they found Carlisle and Esme at age 16, Rosalie ran away from home when she was 11 and lived on the streets until she when met Emmitt who's mom could not take his rebellious ways and kicked him out when he was only 13 until they found Carlisle and Esme just before they tuned 18. Carlisle and Esme took us all in and gave us a good home and showed us what it is to love. We are all now married and living a happy and carefree life with only one secret that could destroy us all. It wasn't until we were all in are twenty's living in are large 5 bedroom home in a small town just outside of Seattle, are house is set back in the woods on a beautiful piece of land next to a lake, when it all started with one very drunken night.

"Bella you have that look again" Edward said stroking his fingers down the side of my face to get my attention, "sorry my love I can't help it, I just worry" I said looking down and frowning, he lifted my chin to look into my eyes "yes I think we do need a family meeting" he said and then turn to go let everyone know. Just then Alice danced down the stairs with Jasper following behind her, took one look at me and Edward, she yelled with excitement and took Jaspers hand to lead him to the basement, wish is where we always have are family meetings, the basement has a large finished entertainment room with couches, recliners, a bar, a 82in flat screen TV, pool table and every game system you can image.

As soon as everyone was sitting down in the entertainment room with Rose, Emmett and Carlisle on the smaller couch, Alice and Jasper siting in the recliners, and Esme, Edward and I on the larger couch. Edward looked at everyone and spoke "Bella has been worrying again and we need to settle this once and for all as a family" Esme took my hand and said "Bella hunny you know that we all love you! Please tell us what is it that we need to do to help you to stop all this needless worrying dear," "I don't know Esme I just can't help worrying that if someone finds out I am going to lose all of you" I said with a tear rolling down my cheek. "You know that we would never let that happen" Emmitt said while the others agreed. "Please tell us what is it is you need for reinsurance Bella! You know we will do anything you tell us to do, we just want you feel better" Carlisle said, "I guess I just need you all to help me understand that no matter what you are not going to leave and that we will all be together forever" I replied.

Edward grinned his crooked smile and places his hand on my upper thigh rubbing up and down, "Bella sweetie you need to trust us! We are not going anywhere" Esme said to me placing a soft kiss on my lips and running a hand threw my hair, I could not help the worm tingling feeling that happen when her lips touched mine, and I deepen the kiss opening my mouth to run my tongue across her lips asking for permission, she opened her mouth for me and I moaned into her mouth when my tongue touched hers, I reach over to touch her firm breasts, rubbing my fingers over her already hard nipples and she moan into my mouth, Edwards hand started moving further up my thigh to my now dripping wet center.

I heard Emmitt let out a deep moan from the other couch I look up to see Rose on her knees with Emmitt's dick in her mouth her head bouncing up and down while fingering his asshole, and Emmitt has a tight grip on Carlisle's cock stroking it as Carlisle watches me play with is wife's breasts with hooded eyes.

Just then Esme takes off my shirt and bra, sucking my nipple in her mouth while playing with the other one with her hands. Edward, already naked gets down on all fours in front of me and takes my pants and underwear off, sliding one of his think long fingers threw my slick wet folds and I throw my head back and moan," Oh god that feels so good" Edward smirks at me" tell me Bella what do you want" he says

I look back at him "I want you to lick my pussy" Edward spreads my legs further apart so he can carry out my command just then Jasper comes over completely naked with a bottle of lube in his hand "god you look so hot kneeling on the floor eating out your wife with your ass in the air, I just have to touch you" he says eyeing Edward, and squirts some lube in the crack of his ass rubbing his fingers over his tight hole causing Edward to moan, right into my hot wet pussy sending vibrations throw my clit "holy Shit" I yell out and grabbing ahold of Edward hair to pull him closer into me.

I look over to see Carlisle leaning over Emmitt, fucking his ass as he reaches around him to stroke his cock, Rose laying down on the couch with Emmitt eating her out while she screaming "YES! YES! YES! eat my pussy Emmitt.. Eat it while Carlisle fucks you in the ass! FUCK IT CARLISLE! FUCK IT.. Yea Fuck my husband's ass hard."

when I look over to Alice she is leaning back in the recliner pleasuring herself by sliding two of her fingers in and out of her dripping wet pussy and rubbing her breasts with her tongue out licking her own nipples "Alice" I call to her licking my own lips with anticipation as I watch her slide her fingers in and out of her pussy over and over again "come bring that sweet ass pussy over here so I can eat it."

Alice's face lights up as he comes over to me and stands on the couch facing me with her sweet pussy in my face and I can smell her arousal and my mouth starts to water "Mmhmm, you smell so good I want you to fuck my tongue Alice" I tell her and reach over grabbing her ass and dragging her pussy down on top of my mouth as she starts grinding her dripping wet pussy on my face wildly, I lick, suck and fuck her every Inch of her delicious pussy with my tongue, enjoying every scream Alice let out "Oh God Bella Yes, yes! Oh my god… just like that!"

Edward now has 3 fingers in my ass with his thumb in my pussy pumping hard while sucking on my clit and Esme still playing with my breasts and I can feel myself start to come undone but I don't want too yet because I still feel like there is something missing. I pull away from Alice's pussy with a wine of protested from her.

looking around again I see Emmitt and Carlisle look like they are about to combust while Rose is humping Emmitt's face wildly. And Jasper is now stroking his own cock with 3 of his fingers in Edwards ass "Rose, Emmitt, Carlisle" I called "why don't you come join us over here."

Rose is the first to move as he comes over and attacks Esme grabbing her pink little pussy and rubbing her clit, Esme cries out in pleaser, I move and have Carlisle lay down on the floor, I straddle his hips sliding my soaking wet pussy down onto his hard huge cock "shit! Bella you are so fucking tight" Carlisle cries out.

I look up at Edward "now I want you to fuck me in the ass, while Carlisle fucks my pussy, I want you to be able to feel each other's cock's rubbing together threw the thin skin inside me, and I want Jasper to fuck you in the ass while you fuck me, and I want you to tell me how good it feels"

Edward's cock twitches as I explain to him want. "What do you want us to do Bella" Rose asks "I want Alice to sit on Carlisle face while sucking Emmitt's cock and I want you and Esme to rub your pussies together" Rose and Esme moan out loud at my request.

Edward come over to me and positions his cock at my back entrance and he pushes in slowly "Mmmmmmm Bella you are so tight it make me want to fuck you harder! Ohh! god..I can fell every ripple, every inch of Carlisle's cock inside you, it's almost feels like there is nothing separating are cocks that feel so gooooood" Edward moan's out.

Jasper now right behind him sliding his cock in Edwards's tight ass "HOLY SHIT! Edward scrams "that's right baby feel my cock in your ass and scram" Jasper growl's. Soon we were all moving in sink as I ride Carlisle cock with Edward fucking me in the ass while Jasper fucking him in the ass. Edward leans down and whispers into my ear "oh Bella, Jaspers dick feels so good sliding in and out of my ass, Mmm he is slapping my ass and pulling on my balls as his ponds into me, it almost too much, the feel him laying into me like this while feeling all the tight rings inside you, with of every inch of Carlisle's cock also moving in you. You feel so good with your ass griping my cock so hard I just want to combust"

Alice comes over and sits on Carlisle face with her back facing me leaning over to where Emmitt is laying in front of her reaching over to Esme and is playing with her breasts, Alice starts sucking on Emmitt's balls and pumping his cock with her hand.

I lean over and lick Alice's ass as I reach around her to play with her nipples while Carlisle eats her pussy out. Emmitt and I watch Rose and Esme with their legs are intertwined grinding there pussies together hard while Rose is rubbing and pinching on her own nipples moaning loudly "ohhhhh yeah Esme your pussy feels so good ponding against mine… rub your clit against my clit! Rub it! Ohhhhhh yeahh."

Jasper twisted his fingers in Edward's hair and pulled his head back so he could press his mouth to the skin on Edward's neck sucking, and thrusting so forcefully against Edward that there were no spaces left between their bodies and they were pounding right into me causing me to pond on to Carlisle with just as much force.

I as I take in what everyone is doing around me, I start to feel my orgasm building, the muscles in pussy throbbing and pulsating around Carlisle and Edward "ohhhh yeah that's it baby.. That's it! cum hard for us my love, cum while riding both mine and Carlisle's hard cocks" just then he reaches around me and starts rubbing my hard bundle of nerves, he pushes me down lower so he could angle his dick to reach the "G" spot in my ass, pounding harder in to me hitting that spot over and over again. "That's it" I yelled panting heard "right there.. ooooooohhhhhhhhhh god yeah! Don't stop, don't stop yeahhhhhhh" It felt so good I exploded around there dicks, my walls gripping both of them tightly tacking Carlisle with me over the edge.

Carlisle and I come down off are highs we get up Carlisle goes over to Edward and starts sucking on his cock and Alice sits down on Emmitt's dick riding him so fast Emmitt yells out " this it baby girl, ride me! Ride me like a cow girl rids her horse."

I move over to are toy box in the corner of the room and grab out a two sided dildo and take it over to Esme and Rose and move to where they are connected and slid one end of the dildo into Esme's pussy and the other side into Rosalie's as they both let out a moan moving to fuck them self's against each other as I lick up and down both there clits.

Edward starts moaning louder and louder as I look up Jasper I sill pounding into his asshole and Carlisle sucking on his cock I could tell Edward was about to cum with the way he was grunting and panting while thrusting back on to Jasper and forth into Carlisle "Ohhh yeah swallow it Carlisle, swallow my dick hole let me feel the back of your throat, while Jaspers pounding into my ass, ohhh yeah thats it! that feels sooo good" Not long after that, both Edward and Jasper yelled each other's name at the same time Edward Cumming into Carlisle's mouth and Jasper Cumming into Edwards ass.

Emmitt also hearing the sounds everyone around us and feeling Alice's tight pussy, sits up holding Alice in the air slamming her small body onto his cock harder and faster "ohhhh yeah take it! Take it! Take my huge cock all the way into your tight pussy, I'm going to cum" Emmitt moans out. Pulling out of her and shoving his dick down her mouth and cum wildly down the back of her throat.

By this time I can feel myself dripping down my legs, Alice comes over to us girls, and sits on Esme's face and leans down to suck on her clit and I stand up to sit on Rose face and lean down to suck on her clit while both Alice and I keep sliding the two sided dildo back and forth into their slippery cunts.

Rose quickly has me worked up again by licking, sucking, and nibbling up and down my slick wet folds fingering my pussy and asshole as the same time, I can already feel my orgasm building back up. As Alice and I continue are 69 positions with Rose and Esme, the guys have all grow hard again from watching us fuck each other, that Emmitt is now thrusting into Jasper, Jasper is thrusting into Carlisle, Carlisle is thrusting into Edward, and Edward is stroking his own cock. With all of us writhing in pleasure, sucking, fucking, and licking, each other we all fall over the edge together moaning and panting as are orgasms rock threw us until we are all laying panting in a large pile on the floor.

"Bella" Edward calls to me sounding completely out of breath "are you satisfied that you are not going to lose anyone of us now or are we going to have to show you again next time you start needlessly worrying" I look over at Edward smile "I think I might start to worry again tomorrow."


End file.
